Doctor Who - 50th Anniversary - The Trouble with Time
by TARDIS-Archive
Summary: Who is collecting all the Doctors incarnations? What dangers await him and his previous companions?
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Who – 50th Anniversary:

The Trouble with Time

"Oh, hello there sweetie! Professor River Song here, speaking to you from beyond the grave! I know you know all about me, truth is…I know all about you. But let's not lie, you're not interested in me are you now sweetie? Why, you're interested in my husband…The Doctor. Well boy do I have a tale for you! So sit back, relax and enjoy the story of The Doctor's final adventure!"

"Our story begins with a dream, actually, I think it'll be better if I let them tell you the story, enjoy!" Clara was lying asleep on her bed having a recurring nightmare that had been invading and destroying (well what was left of) her sleep cycle, every night she had the same bad dream, she saw the Doctor in the TARDIS begging for mercy in agonising pain, she saw the TARDIS plummeting through the vortex at immense speed, but most scary of all she saw herself…scared, lonely and in danger.

"DOCTOR!" she screamed as she awoke from this nightmare, she ventured downstairs to prepare breakfast for Angie and Artie, when suddenly, she heard the Doctors principle "four rings" on the doorbell. "Thank you!" she whispered looking up to the sky, the moment she opened the door he came bursting through "Clara, I need your help!"

Before she could respond he had already dragged her into the TARDIS "Umm Doctor" he ignored her, "Doctor?" she tried again, still without answer "DOCTOR IT'S HALF SEVEN IN THE MORNING, I'M IN A DRESSING GOWN AND YOU WONT TELL ME WHAT YOU NEED HELP WITH!" This, caught his attention "Oh, yes sorry" he paused and gazed at the monitor before continuing "Clara, something is coming to get me, I don't know what it is, or what it wants, all I know is, it's behind you"

Clara turned around quickly and was terrified by the sight of a 6 foot tall creature, with red eyes, a black cloak. It made a sort of croaking sound, accompanied by heavy breathing before it began to communicate: _this is all in your head Clara Oswald, the timelord cannot hear us, if you value his life you will listen and act natural, do we have a deal?_ Clara wasn't sure how to react so gave a small nod _well, to ensure that I have your full attention; I will make your nightmare a reality!_ The creatures eyes began to glow and the Doctor began to fall in pain, but unlike the dream he turned into a million tiny atoms, Clara looked at the demon-like creature and snarled "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" The creature just smiled _number eleven has been collected, begin harvesting the companions_, Clara began to run to the endless corridors, but remembered that the creature would discover the Doctors identity if it followed her, so she let it take her.

The creature took her to a dungeon like room full of drippy walls and solid concrete blocks, she wasn't alone in this room, all the Doctors companions were here, Jo Grant, Sarah-Jane Smith and even Rose Tyler. "What's going on?" asked Sarah-Jane, "I was just defeating a robotic-mummy with the Doctor and then this thing arrived!" Rose looked even more confused "Wait, haven't we met before? Sarah-Jane isn't it?" Sarah-Jane looked at her as if she was mad "I can't say I know who you are my dear?" Then it hit her "Wait, you were older, were all from different timelines! The Doctors timeline has been tampered with!" Clara began to walk over to her "And who are you?" Clara gave her a look as if to say "either shut up or bring it" but Rose wasn't scared "I'm Rose Tyler, the big bad wolf" Clara's expression remained blank "I'm Clara Oswald, the impossible girl, the woman twice dead, the girl born to **save** the doctor, soufflé girl!" Rose gave out a fake laugh "Okay, you listen and you listen good yeah? I'm in charge…alright?"

The tension was brewing up in the room so Jack protested, "Ladies, Ladies, please, if you want someone to fight over, you can always fight over me!" Jo Grant stepped in before the fire spread even more "I…umm…think what…umm…the captain is trying to say is…umm…we can't save our Doctor or any Doctor for that matter if all we're doing is fighting amongst ourselves, so I elect…Sarah-Jane as leader" Clara and Rose both looked appalled "SARAH-JANE?!"

There was a loud bang on the door and a large sontaran battle fleet flooded the room "This battle-fleet is under the control of Rassilon and the imperial monks of the towers of marilion! Come with us peacefully and your deaths will be quick and merciful!"

"So sweetie, that concludes this chapter, but don't worry, our paths will cross soon and don't worry it'll definitely be sooner than you think, as the old saying goes, **to be continued**…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – The Ceremony

"Oh hello again sweeties, River here. I see our timelines have crossed once more, how long has it been for you? Really! Only twenty four hours? Well for me it's been sixteen years, let me guess, you want the next part of the story don't you? Alright then, same procedure as last time, sit back and enjoy"

The companions were gathered by the sontaran battle fleet and taken to the Gallifreyan conference room, "FOR THE GLORY OF SONTAR, I GIVE YOU, LORD RASSILON, THESE PRISONERS!" A chorus of cheers filled the room and suddenly, he arrived…Rassilon. "Thank you for your offering, it is most good." He then addressed his fellow Timelords "Kind people of Gallifrey, we are gathered here to put an end to the menace that is, THE DOCTOR!" Clara began to feel panicky and faint after hearing these words, but Rose clutched her hand "keep calm alright? The Doctor will save us, but we must work together, truce?" Clara gave out a small nod.

Rassilon stood tall and proud as he watched his subjects bathe in his everlasting glory, "To begin the ceremony, bring out the beast himself!" All eleven doctors entered in shackles "To ensure he didn't escape, we converted him into atoms until he arrived at his prison cell" Before Rassilon could speak again he was silenced by an imperial monk _we are in the minds of all your subjects, this man promised us payment, we can kill them from the inside if we have to_ "Hush now kind monks, you will receive your payment the moment the ceremony is done" _that will not do_ it responded _to ensure you know of our power, we will start by destroying the Face of Boe_.

The monks entered Jacks mind and he fell to the floor in pain, the other companions tried to help him but they could feel their feet sticking to the ground. Jack mouthed a humble "thank you" as his greatest wish has always been to be able to die in peace. Rassilon was furious at this "HOW COULD YOU KILL THE GREATEST WARRIOR THE GALACTIC SEVEN HAS EVER CREATED?! BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITY, MANY WORLDS WILL BURN IN THE NAME OF THE DALEKS! THE SECOND TIME-WAR WILL ARRIVE!" The creature gave out a hiss of joy _destruction means that my people are able to feed; now Rassilon, I suggest you start the sacrifice_. Rassilon was in a trance like state, causing him to begin the ceremony.

"Doctor you are charged with the murder of the imperial Dalek fleet, the resurrection and destruction of the Cybermen and the people of Akhaten, so Doctor, how do you plead?" Each doctor quickly shouted "NOT GUILTY!" Rassilon began to laugh and called his first witness, the **last** Queen of Years "Could you please inform the court of how the Doctor destroyed your home?" The Queen began to tear "When the Doctor and Clara destroyed the old god, he burned out our sun, we were powerless, and within a week we were all frozen! FOR THE HONOR OF MY PEOPLE, KILL THE DOCTOR!" The Queen was then dismissed.

Clara began to tear up not knowing of the damage they had caused, Rassilon re-acknowledged his subjects "So, to save the universe, from this **beast** we must destroy him!" Rassilon aimed a death ray at the first doctor and shot a thousand atoms directly to his hearts, the Doctor lay on the floor, dead. "GRANDFATHER!" Shouted Susan, she was then picked up by the chief of the Sontaran battle fleet "and to punish the companions for helping the beast, we offer their memories and their bodies to host the next generation of weeping angels!"

Susan was strapped onto a throne, a crown inserted onto her head, Rassilon snapped his fingers and everyone watched as everything she ever was, or was going to be was taken from her. Once all her knowledge of the Doctor was gone, the imperial monks invaded her mind and said the following spell _Make her pay for coming this way, turn her bones into stone_. Susan then began to cry tears of ash, when she attempted to wipe her eyes, her hands became fused to her face, and she was then thrown into the time vortex to punish those who dare mess with time.

"So Doctor's, you will now be sent to your cells to await your deaths, have fun!" The ten doctors just waited knowing that their lives would soon perish, when suddenly nine stood up and protested "We can't just sit here! Come on we need a plan, does anyone have any technology?" Eleven slowly raised his hand "I did manage to sneak a blaster from a Sontaran" All the Doctors began to smile as Eleven aimed the gun at the prison cell, when suddenly Two began to feel ill "Doctor's I believe my time has come, run, save the companions, chances are Jamie has already been converted" Jamie's scream was heard in the distance and in the blink of an eye, Two was gone.

All the Doctors stared at his body, but then looked at Three "Don't stare at me like that, come on, I don't have long, let's get to it!"

"Well Sweeties, it's that time again. It is time for me to go, but don't worry, the next part of the story will be revealed when our paths next meet. OH! I almost forgot, you're probably wondering how I am actually speaking to you from beyond the grave, well let's just say, things become clearer soon…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hello again! This is becoming a little bit of a regular occurrence, our timelines crossing, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were following me…oh what fun! So anyway the Doctors past lives are dropping like flies and well, why don't I let you take a look for yourselves?"

With the cell destroyed and Three's time almost up, the nine doctors searched desperately for the companions. The building they were in was full of many twists and turns "TARDIS technology! Sometimes I wish we hadn't of invented it!" snarled Six, Three was beginning to sound mad, but if there's one person the Doctor won't ignore it's himself: "It may just be the dying talking, but I am a little baffled, what we actually did to the imperial monks?" All the Doctors turned to face him "That's an excellent question" replied Five.

"INTRUDER ALERT" the alarms were triggered and the Doctors could hear the Sontaran fleet running through the corridors, the doctors split up into two groups and travelled down two different corridors, the first group consisting of Three, Four, Five, Six and Seven were the first to find the companions. After searching endlessly for a switch they finally found one disguised as a humble chandelier, the moment the cell door opened Three collapsed, thus symbolising the death of another Doctor "SARAH! You won't be converted until I die" shouted Four "now my dear you're going to lose a couple of years of your memory, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but its beyond my power now"

Meanwhile Rassilon was having a meeting with the imperial monks _The Doctor has escaped, you are disappointing us, don't make us angry!_ "Listen, the Doctors are dying one by one, they can't defeat us even if they tried, we have to just wait and the plan will be complete!" replied Rassilon _you foolish timelord! On our home planet, deep in our archives, there is a prophecy! When there are simply two, the panduan will cause the meletupkan to rise and restore light even in the darkest of times!_

With the remaining companions saved, the Doctors and companions quickly gathered to establish a plan of action. During this Clara was drifting in and out of the dream world, in her dream she saw the person she least expected, River. "Hello Clara" Clara was amazed and confused about how River always managed to do establish a mental like "Clara, I am aware you've taken a disliking to Rose, but she's not an enemy. Alike you she has saved his life so many times, if you want to save the Doctor you must put aside your differences and work together" Before Clara could respond, she asked River a question that had been brewing up inside her since the day they met "River?" "Yes Clara" she replied "How can you keep establishing these mental links, and why always me?" River smiled before responding "because Clara, we have been connected since birth"

"What do you mean, 'connected since birth'?" asked Clara, "well" replied River, "You were born to save the doctor, I was born to kill him" Clara looked horrified "but ignore that bit…anyway, we were both created to balance each-other out, if you didn't exist, I would've been able to kill him and not create a paradox…and if I weren't created your soul purpose in life would to be an entity protecting the Doctor, nothing else. You see Clara, the beauty of our connection is that with you around I am given the freedom of choice when I was destined to kill the Doctor. With me around, the Doctor is able to be protected by you, make his own mistakes and you are given the ability to live your own life" Clara was becoming more and more confused "STOP IT!" she shouted "No!" shouted River, doing her best to calm her down, "I have proof, when you were seven and you broke your arm, I was in the ward, in the bed opposite, everything that happens to you, must happen to me to assure that a balance is in place" after several examples of proof, Clara was finally convinced. But River had one more request from the impossible girl

"Clara, I can help you and the Doctor, but I need to establish a route, search the room for any sort of co-ordinate" After looking hard around the room, Clara found a teleportation route in the form of a humble computer. There was a flash of light in the middle of the room and two figures stood in its centre, it was River and Amelia Williams! "Hello raggedy man, looks like someone's gotten himself into some trouble!" Amy was older than usual, fifty-four to be exact, her hair had gone a shade greyer and her forehead was developing wrinkles. But in the Doctors eyes, she was still an image of youth. He ran over to hug her but in the corner of the room he discovered that Four had died!

The seven remaining Doctors knew that the Sontaran army would soon come for Sarah-Jane so they vowed to protect her with their remaining lives. "I've got a plan" said Clara "oh you would wouldn't you?" replied Rose, remembering River's message Clara chose to ignore her snide comment, "we offer a hoax sacrifice" the Doctors quickly protested, Clara raised a hand to them "trust me, I know what I'm doing, I'll make my way to the council room and destroy all the machines they're using to wipe our memories and I'll find some way to reverse this ridicules 'death curse'"

Before anyone could argue Clara was already out of the door, the journey was long but when she finally got to her destination she could feel the adrenaline pumping "I SURRENDER!" shouted Clara, the crowd looked confused "BUT, I **DEMAND** to see why the imperial monks want the Doctor dead!" Rassilon rose from him throne "Very well, bring out the vortex simulator" Clara sat in a throne similar to Rassilon's and watched as time retold itself in-front of her eyes.

The scene began with several one hundred feet chrome towers glistening in the light of the three moons, then it showed them burning to the ground, the screams of the monks, thick black smoke covering the sky like a blanket on a cold winters night. But then Clara discovered the culprit, it was the Doctor, a version she had not seen when she was travelling through his timeline, this Doctor must've been an incarnation he was yet to live, this mad beast was responsible for the deaths of millions.

"Who is that?" asked Clara, "it is the reason we are eliminating the greatest timelord who ever lived, that is the Doctors thirteenth regeneration, he went mad! So we are stopping him by destroying his other lives, sure we may encounter a few deaths, but we've saved some in doing so!" Clara turned to the imperial monk "Do you really think having the blood of millions upon billions of people on your hands is enough to bring back your people?" The monk stared at her, as if it was looking into her soul _we have a saying on my planet, protect your land, and have no worries_. Appalled by this she faced Rassilon once again "are you really going to let them get away with this?" Rassilon's face remained expressionless "Clara, please" "NO!" She protested "DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE **YOU** WILL HURT DOING THIS? HOW MANY LIVES YOU WILL DESTROY?!" Rassilon shed a single tear "Clara, do you think it's easy, killing your own son?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Oh sweetie am I happy to see you? My you've missed quite a bit, but there's no point moaning about it so let me start where we left off, ah yes, here it is, Rassilon's secret"

"What do you mean kill your own son?" asked Clara thus feeling even more confused than she has this entire "battle", but Rassilon just stared at her, so deep it induced an hallucination. Clara was taken to a hospital like area, except this wasn't any normal hospital it was covered in gold and had portraits of all the presidents of Gallifrey. She looked to the left and saw a tired woman and a young looking man standing above her, in his hands was a baby, he muttered a word but it was too quiet for Clara to hear, the baby was the Doctor and the word was his name.

The vision then skipped a few years, the Doctor was a teenager, stood high and proud by his father, when suddenly, it all changed. There was an event taking place, it was the same ceremony that the doctor was currently undergoing. "My fellow Timelords, we are gathered today to mark the death of the Rani! The worst excuse of a timelady, at the young age of 100, she has proved that she will bring upon the destruction of this world!" The young Doctors face dropped causing him to stand up to his father "FATHER! LET HER GO!" Rassilons expression changed from pride, to pure anger "How dare you! How dare you disrespect your father like that! Return to your mother at once and don't let me catch you wandering the fields of Trigalof again!"

Clara could feel the vision changing again, but this time the doctor wasn't present. It was the tired woman from earlier, except this time she was older, Rassilon on the other hand remained exactly the same. "You putrid old woman! I offered you eternal youth and you declined! Now look at you, old, wrinkly, on the brink of death!" The woman lay in her bed accepting the abuse "Please Rassilon let me rest". The Doctor soon arrived, did not interfere, simply watch. "REST, YOU WANT TO REST! You are the first lady of Gallifrey you have no time to rest!" He simply gazed at her in disgust "I have no choice, I cannot love a pitiful old woman, the boy will look after you, he's even more of a disappointment!"

The vision was at its finale, Clara could tell. It was the first doctor, standing beside his mother's grave, it was her funeral, and the Doctor was the only one there. It was timelord law that if anyone attends or associates themselves with a citizen that the President has shunned, they too will be banished. After the funeral the Doctor had no choice but to steal a TARDIS and create a life in the stars.

When the vision was finally over Rassilon hadn't moved a muscle "so, do you know understand the Doctors origins? How he disobeyed his father, the biggest dishonour a Timelord can do?" Clara wasn't convinced "I'm sorry? You're blaming the Doctor?! **YOU** left his Mother; you have been killing people with this stupid ceremony for years! If anyone deserves the name 'the beast' it's you!" Rassilons face began to spasm with anger _the girl is not convinced, kill her now before she informs the doctor!_ The monks began to circle her and move closer, when suddenly a beam of light appeared "Don't you harm my daughter!" It was Clara's mother "Clara, my darling, I promised you that I would always come and find you, now run! Save the Doctor and know this, your Mother loves you and I am extremely proud of you, so brave, my daughter, the impossible girl!" A tear of joy entered Clara's eye, it had been her mission for as long as she could remember to make her mother proud of her.

Clara returned to the Doctor to tell him that the plan failed but to also tell him she has learned one of his many secrets. "DOCTOR!" She screamed, "Why didn't you tell anyone your dad is the man trying to kill you?" The room was silent, whilst Clara had gone most of the Doctors bodies had died, there were only three left: Nine, Ten and Eleven. River slowly approached her "here put on this bracelet, but do it quickly" "but what is it?" asked Clara "the timelines are being deleted quicker than I expected, put this on before your timeline is re-written and you die, a universe without the Doctor means very little survivors!" Clara put on the bracelet but there was still a question deep in her mind "But River, why didn't you give these to the companions earlier? They've all died!" River gave an upset expression "they didn't trust me, to them, I'm just what Rose is to you, someone whose trying to take the Doctor from them"

Rose slowly approached Clara with her arms folded tightly "You honestly think that I want to take him away from you? In case you've forgotten **you** travel with him after me, and the reason why I haven't taken to you is because I'm scared" Clara raised an eyebrow "You're scared? Of what? Me?" she asked "NO! Not of you, if he's got a new face and a new companion then that means something happen to my Doctor and me. So yeah guilty of charge if the crime is trying to **protect my life**!" Clara began to feel entirely sorry for her "Don't worry about it; I'm sure you chose to leave him, he'd never do anything to put you in danger, well not on purpose anyway."

Just as the situation was beginning to cool down, things went from weird to weirder! A TARDIS began to materialise in the centre of the room, this TARDIS was a lighter shade of blue, the bulb was thirty per cent brighter and the "St. Johns Ambulance" sticker was replaced with a UNIT sticker! The door swung open and out came a young male (in earth years he would probably be around 20) he looked around the room with caution, raised his hands in the air to determine "I come in peace" and eventually introduced himself "Good morning ladies, gentlemen, I am Louis Patterson". Ten walked over to him and looked at his outstretched hand "how did you get a TARDIS? Or better question, how did you know how to fly one?" Louis gave out a small chuckle "I never flew it, the Doctor did" River turned to face him "I've seen all the doctors faces and all his companions, I have never seen you, you must be lying!" Louis looked even more confused as everyone else in the room at this point "What do you mean all **his** companions? The Doctors a girl!" Nine, Ten and Eleven all turned around and gasped "A GIRL?!" Louis simply nodded.

There was another creak to inform passers-by that the TARDIS doors were opening, the first thing to pop out was a red leather handbag, followed slowly by a black leather boot, and then out she came "The Doctor". Everyone watched in amazement as this female version of their greatest hero stood in front of them. "Oh hello, sorry to turn up uninvited like this, but I've been a very bad girl and may have disgraced my name forever." Nine was the first to speak "What did you do?!" he asked "No need to shout!" she replied "anyway let's just say the imperial monks chose the wrong person to mess with so I had to destroy their home, just another day in the life of the doctor!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Well sweetie the story is no longer a story, it's my present, and you're now parallel with me! To ensure that I don't use you, you may use my vortex simulator to watch the events unfold, anyway I have no clue what happens now, wish me luck!"

"You're responsible for the death of eight of our lives?!" shouted Nine, "oh come on, all I did was destroy the homeland of the imperial monks". Eleven was furious "you're the thirteenth incarnation, you're the beast, you're the reason we're being executed and why are you even here?!" She took her time to respond "I'm here to seek forgiveness; I can feel my life being ripped apart inside me. I've only recently regenerated; I was going through a mad phase. My last body, your next, was the most peaceful but also the most lonely" "Lonely, what do you mean lonely?" interrupted Clara, Thirteen began to walk over to her "Clara, you're his greatest love, the one who made him complete, but, you…find another, you get tired of waiting"

Whilst she was on the brink of tears, Thirteen attempted to keep her calm by changing the subject "but anyway, enough of that, Nine is dead" this startled everyone as they were too busy focusing on her to remember that the Doctors lives were slowly dying. Rose was feeling faint "Doctor, what happened in 2005? Something about big ben?" Rose was slowly forgetting all her experiences with Nine, when Thirteen had a plan. "Listen, we can get her memories back but it will cause all mental links to close, River and Amy will return to their current timelines. River and Amy agreed to do this and quickly said goodbye and good luck to the Doctor, Thirteen pulled out her sonic screwdriver and aimed it at Roses forehead, it was as if a supernova occurred inside Roses head, she remembered everything, but she also learnt a few things such as why she leaves the Doctor.

Surprisingly, she approached Eleven "Doctor, I die? I get left on some beach?!" Eleven bowed his head in shame "Rose, look deeper" said Thirteen, in doing this Rose saw herself and her future human Doctor, but she also saw her Doctor dying, after seeing this she kissed Eleven "this is for giving me a better life" and then she slapped him "but that was for going and getting yourself killed!"

Ten and Eleven approached Thirteen and said, "If you wish to help us, you may. But if you want to return to your TARDIS, just know, you are forgiven, and one day, it'll be an honour becoming you" This brought a smile to her face, she and Louis were about to enter the TARDIS when Clara stopped them "wait!" she ran over to Louis, "Oi, cute boy, here take my number. Call me" Louis began to burst out laughing, Clara wasn't amused, "What's so funny?" she asked "allow me to explain" said Thirteen, "Clara, there's no other way to say this, Louis is your son"

Clara was gobsmacked "He's my what?!" Louis walked over to her to attempt to explain "Well mum, you meet my dad Christopher Patterson, on the Scorpios circuit, which is the day when you decide that your life with the Doctor must come to an end, five years later you give birth to me, and six years after that, you give birth to my sister Jenny." Clara's face went from shocked to happy, "How am I in the future? Wait, you said I have to kids, how and who is Jenny?" "Well mum right now in my time you're sixty, you're a retired millionaire, you used to tell me stories about the Doctor, and it inspired me to find hi- her. Oh and Jenny's fine, she runs a detective agency in Victorian England with her Silurian wife, Vastra" Before they left, the Doctor went against his own rules and asked a question about his future "When Clara leaves, what happens to me?" Thirteen looked at his confused puppy dog eyes and felt obliged to explain "Well Doctor, you start taking risks, you take too big a risk and I can't actually tell you how you regenerate but, in your twelfth life you are that incarnation for one-thousand years and you are miserable, doctor if I have any advice for you it would be find someone" And on that note they felt it was the perfect time to leave.

The moment they left was the moment when things took a turn for the worse, they had been watched for hours by Rassilon, and he was now ready for them. He told the Sontarans to collect them, when they had been captured they were taken back to the Gallifreyan council room. "Ah look, only two Doctors remain, soon the beast will be dead and Thirteen will be to" The Doctors and companions were too tired to argue, after all it had been a really long day. "Why don't we speed this up a bit?" Rassilon conjured up two atom rays, again aiming them directly to the two Doctors two hearts, after they had died Rassilon ordered Rose and Clara to sit on the thrones for the next phase. _Good, the timelord is dead, now for the final piece!_

Rassilon began to add power to the thrones, but instead of having their memories extracted Rose and Clara began to glow and levitate, something had possessed them Rose spoke first "I am the wolf, the **panduan**, and I summon you **meletupkan**!" In that moment Clara began to speak "The **panduan **is the **wolf**, the **meletupkan** is the **soufflé**, a soufflé needs heat to rise" Seeing this the imperial monks began to shudder _the prophecy has come true! Stop them!_ Both girls still in the air spoke at once "we are the light in the darkness, an unstoppable force, we are life itself, we create the Doctor, we raise him, and we protect him." In mid-air they took several particles and created "The Doctor" all of his eleven lives. "We banish the imperial monks, we create ourselves, and we leave clues for the doctor, this is where the Doctor began, and this is where he ends, this is the Doctors final adventure, we remove this point from time! But first, we must correct a wrong, **phem hma**!" When they said these words, all the Doctors lives were sent to their respective timelines, that moment in time was removed, the imperial monks were locked in a time lock and all the companions who had died or become angels had their "punishment" revoked.

Meanwhile back in the TARDIS the Doctor and Clara where having a heart-to-heart, "Doctor Can you believe I have kids some day?" The Doctor simply smiled "And who would've thought, one of the greatest detectives is one of them" There was a moment of silence, and then the Doctor finally said it "thank you Clara" "what for?" she asked "for saving me, so where to know?" "Well it is still only half seven on Earth, so how about back to my place for breakfast? Take the day off, the universe will still be here if you turn your back for one minute, presides there are a lot more of you running around then we once thought" The doctor simply smiled once again and said "Geronimo"

**The End**


End file.
